


Need To Breathe

by Icylightning



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: BAMF Tony Stark, Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Strangulation, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-08-20 17:04:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20231353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icylightning/pseuds/Icylightning
Summary: Tony arranges a party at avengers compound and invites Peter. Neither of them expected the party to turn out into a nightmare.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi friends!!! Another fic on father & Son duo. Hope you guys like this first chapter.
> 
> Sorry for mistakes.
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

_'Can't...breathe...crush...air...Can't....breathe'_

"What's the matter kid? Feeling a little helpless?" 

_'Need...breathe.....darkness....breathe' _

_"_Oh no no no...Sssshhh...don't struggle kitty. It won't take long" 

EARLIER

Peter walked through the main gates of avengers compound. Today was lab day and he loved spending time with Mr Stark doing all sorts of experiments and inventions. He was super excited because they were going to do some major changes in his suit and he couldn't wait to share his ideas. The boy stopped infront of the main door "FRIDAY can you please open the door"

No response

"FRIDAY?"

No response

Peter frowned looking at the door wondering why wasn't FRIDAY answering or allowing him to enter the compound "Hello? Mr Stark?" he knocked on the door and raised his voice "It's me Peter!"

The door opened after few seconds and Peter came face to face with Happy "Hey kid. Sorry I couldn't pick you up after school. Had an important thing to do"

"It's okay Happy. Umm..how come you opened the door and why isn't FRIDAY answering me?" asked Peter following Happy inside the compound. Happy waved his hand in the air "FRIDAY is getting upgraded so she won't be available for next twenty four hours"

"Oh...okay. Where's Mr Stark?"

"Waiting for you in the hall"

Peter scrunched his face in confusion "In hall? I thought we were suppose to meet in lab"

"Change of plans. Tony is holding a party tonight so he's busy with the preparations"

"Party?"

PRESENT

"Do you know how long it takes to strangle someone to death Petey?"

_"Please...no...need to breathe...Mr...St'rk!"_

"They say about four minutes. But from the looks on your face....I think it might take only three. What do you say?"

_"Air...more...lungs...bursting...can't breathe" _

EARLIER

"Mr Stark do I need to be present in this party?" Peter whined looking desperately at Tony with his puppy eyes. He wasn't a party person and Mr Stark's parties usually were boring and filled with alcohol

"C'mon Peter, I gained a huge profit in Stark Industries and I would love if you were there to celebrate with me" Tony smiled making a list of the guests

"But today was our lab day" Peter pouted not caring if he sounded like a five year old child. Tony placed a hand on his shoulder "I promise tomorrow we'll spend extra time in lab only on your suit"

"Okay" sulked Peter in defeat and Tony ruffled his hair "I know you don't like these kind of parties but it's my special win and I really want you to be there"

Peter nodded with a smile "I'll go change for the party"

AN HOUR LATER

The party had begun by the time Peter was back at the compound. He saw Tony wave a hi with a glass in hand and walk towards him "Hey you're looking handsome in this suit"

"Thank you Mr Stark. This suit belonged to Uncle Ben" Peter adjusted his black coat which was little over sized and Tony chuckled lightly "The drinks are at the end of this hall"

Peter's face flushed red "Mr Stark...I'm not allowed to drink" Tony rolled his eyes "I was talking about cocktails kid. Alcohol is only for the guests"

"Oh..ofcourse Mr Stark" Peter's blush deepened and Tony shook his head fondly "I'll be right here all the time okay. Call me if you need anything"

Peter saw Tony join other business partners and engage in small talks. He looked around for few seconds before heading towards drinks section

PRESENT

_"Stop!...help...Mr Starr...k..please...help"_

"No one is coming you freak" 

_"going to...die...can't breathe...let go.. FRIDAY" _

"I'm going to have so much fun in killing you"

EARLIER

"Hello young man or should I say kid"

Peter was startled by the voice. He turned around and his spidey senses tingled at the back of his head. The man infront of him was huge with dark brown suit, hazel green eyes and beard covering half of his face. He had an negavtive vibe flowing from his body and even from one feet distance, Peter could smell strong scent of alcohol coming from his mouth "If I'm not wrong you're the famous intern who's been working for Tony"

Peter nodded

"Peter Parker right?"

Peter nodded again. He was really starting to feel uncomfortable standing next to the man who was eyeing him like he was some kind of circus freak "I'm Brian McDermott. A close friend of Tony"

"Nice meeting you sir" Peter gave a small nod. He turned around to leave when Brian spoke "What's the hurry kid?" he extended his hand to give a glass of cocktail "Here have a drink"

Peter's instincts were screaming at him not to touch the glass. There was something off about the whole thing. He tried to be as polite as he could when he denied Brian "Thank you sir but I just had one"

"Oh c'mon. Kids at your age surely can drink more than one right?" 

"Thanks again Sir but I'm done for now "

"Oh" Brian's face fell and Peter felt bad about it because he was kind of a person who never liked to hurt anyone's feelings. Maybe Brian was just a guy with attitude or over sized ego and not dangerous. Otherwise why would Tony be friends with this man. Maybe he was thinking too much. Besides it was just a cocktail and he was under Mr Stark's roof. Nothing bad was going to happen to him. He extended his hand with a small smile "Umm....maybe I can drink one last glass"

Brian smiled broadly "You're a good kid Peter. I'm sure you'll enjoy this. Tony says it's the best"

"Thank you Mr McDermott" Peter raised the glass and gulped down the liquid.

PRESENT

_"...can't move...too much...air...breathe" _

"Tony has taken everything from me, it's only fair I take everything from him"

"_...uungh...tight...black...everyhting is black..."_

_"_Relax and accept your fate.... Spiderman" 

EARLIER

Peter placed the now empty glass of his cocktail on the table and just like that in next seconds his world took a drastic change. Colour drained from the boy's face and he blinked rapidly to clear the dark spots that danced infront of his eyes. It felt as if his heart had stopped beating and all the blood had run down to his boots. He swayed for a moment before placing a hand on the table to catch himself from falling

And then the feeling was gone. Peter straightened himself, frowning when all the dizziness dissapered from his body. He felt fine now but what the hell just happened to him seconds back. The young hero also Brian was nowhere to be seen. He inhaled a deep breath and decided to call it a night. Just when he took a step, a sharp pain shot through his skull and he clenched his eyes shut

"Pete? Are you alright?"

Peter opened his eyes and saw Tony standing infront of him. When did he come? The boy bit his inner cheeks and gave a small nod "Yeah.. I'm okay Mr Stark. Just a headache I think"

Tony's eyes filled with worry "Do you want me to call Bruce?" Peter shook his head, not wanting to disturb Tony's party just because of his simple headache "Thanks Mr Stark but I should leave now"

Tony caught Peter's arm "You're not going alone. Happy's gone to drop one of my guest. Why don't you lay down in my room until he comes back"

"But Mr Stark..." Peter tried to protest but Tony held his hand out "No arguments kid. Go rest in my room. You're seriously looking pale"

Peter sighed giving in to Tony's request. To be honest his head was pounding and body had started to ache again "Okay Mr Stark"

Tony smiled and ushered the boy towards his room "I'll come back soon...just one more hour"

"I'll be fine Mr Stark" Peter walked out of the hall and towards Tony's room. The hall was empty and Peter staggered few steps. Something was definitely wrong with him. He could barely concentrate on his surroundings. His limbs felt heavy and mind fuzzy. He somehow managed to reach Tony's bedroom and gave a light push

Peter stepped in the room and was about to close the door when a large hand came into his blurry view and he was roughly pushed inside. The boy landed on his back and before he could react, a strong and rough pair of hands wrapped tightly on his throat "This is how we squish a spider" a cold voice reached his ears and Peter never felt this scared before in his life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!!! Thanks a million for reading this story. On with the next chapter. 
> 
> Sorry for mistakes
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

EARLIER

Peter's face connected hard with the cold floor as he was taken down by his attacker. He was momentarily stunned for few seconds, mind trying to comprehend the sudden blow to his head and that was all his attacker needed to gain upper hand on him and over power the boy. With the drugs running in his system the teen couldn't stop the several blows to his midsection that were driven by the figure hovering over him. Peter felt all the breath taken out of his chest and before he could call for help, two large hands wrapped around his throat, crushing all his hopes of survival

The man looked down at Peter with venom filled eyes and sneered "This is how we squish a spider"

Peter's eyes widened when he recognised the face of his attacker. He couldn't understand or believe why would Brian want to hurt him. His muscles were melting inside him making it impossible for him to fight back. But still somehow the young hero tried to move his hands up, to push the man off him but Brian had straddled him now, pinning Peter's hands under his knees and his waist under his mid section. He gasped for air when the hands started adding pressure

_can't...breathe...crush...air...can't...breathe_ Peter's air starving mind screamed 

Brian smriked and teased "What's the matter kid? Feeling a little helpless?" 

Peter shook his head from side to side desperately trying to get the man off him _Need... breathe... darkness... breathe_

Brian leaned down, his face inches away from the boy "Oh no no no...don't struggle kitty. It won't take long"

OUTSIDE

"Thank you for your wishes" Tony shook hands with one of his business partner "But I must say it's a team work. The credit goes to all of us"

"It's our privilege to work with you Mr Stark" said Ned Mackenzie "By the way where is your new intern that we've heard so much about? Thought you were going to introduce him to us"

Tony smiled at the mention of Peter's name "Peter was here but suddenly he was not feeling well so he's resting"

"Oh. Hope he's okay"

"Yeah" Tony didn't know why but the air around him shifted a bit as if trying to warn him about an invisible danger

INSIDE

Brian's hot breath masked Peter, causing his stomach to lurch and his throat to tighten "Do you know how long it takes to strangle someone to death Petey?"

Peter looked at Brian's hungry eyes and let out a gurgled sound _Please no... need to beathe... Mr St'rk.._

"They say about four minutes. But from the looks on your face...I think it might take only three. What do you say?" 

All Peter could think was _Air...more..lungs bursting...can't beathe.._

OUTSIDE

The party was almost over and Tony couldn't be more glad. His mind constantly fiddling with worry for Peter as he rarely got sick after getting bitten by the spider. He wondered if his powers were going through any changes. The billionaire wished FRIDAY was available right now who would have been able to tell him about Peter's health. Maybe I should go check on him, thought Tony and was about to head towards his room when a voice called him out

"Mr Stark! Can I have a word with you?"

Tony sighed as another business colleague walked towards him. He eyed at the hallway, mentally praying that the boy was okay in his room

INSIDE

_Stop...help...Mr Starrr.. k... please... help _Peter fisted his hands that were badly pinned under Brian's knees. He must have managed to say that aloud because Brian scoffed at him "No one is coming you freak" 

Peter could feel darkness taking him and his mind screamed again..... _going..to die..can't beathe...let go_ his watery eyes pleaded for help again _FRIDAY_

Brian added more pressure on Peter's throat "I'm going to have so much fun in killing you" 

INSIDE

"Happy all the guests are gone right?" Tony removed his coat and threw it on the couch when he received a nod from his friend "Everything is clear and I've closed the main gates"

"Good. I'm going to check on Peter"

"Peter?" Happy frowned "The kid is still here? I thought he went home early"

Tony shook his head "He had a headache and wanted to leave but I insisted him to take some rest in my room"

"The boy is sick?"

"I hope not. Don't know how will I handle a sick spider in my house" Tony joked as he walked towards his room

INSIDE

No matter how hard Peter tried, he couldn't move. He never felt this helpless before. Every single beathe was getting harder to intake _can't move...too much... air.. breathe_

Brian hissed and spat "Tony has taken everything from me, it's only fair I take everything from him" 

Peter's hands went slack and body filled with indescribable pain. His head pounded and all he could see was darkness... _unngh... tight.. black... everything is black_

Brian's eyes shone with wicked happiness and he pressed his thumbs right on the Peter's adam apples "Relax and accept your fate... Spiderman" 

PRESENT

Tony was a feet away from his room when he heard a voice which definitely didn't belong to Peter. A deep frown settled on his and he sped his pace, taking two steps at a time. The man tried to push the door open but it was locked. He banged on the steel door, fear gripping him from all sides "Peter! What's going on inside? Are you okay?"

No response

"Answer me kid" 

Nothing

"Peter!" yelled Tony and quickly typed the code in the small panel "C'mon...c'mon...c'mon!" his heart was hammering because he knew something was wrong.. very wrong. The system showed a green light and he almost melted with relief. He stepped inside only to openly gape at the scene infront of him 

Peter was pinned by a man who's back was faced towards him. What scared him the most was the man had his large dirty hands on Peter's throat, squeezing the life out of ...his kid. Tony's heart nearly stopped when he saw Peter's hand went slack and his eyes rolled at the back of his head "Peter!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment :-)))


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!!! A huuuuuuge heartfelt thanks to all my awesome readers who have read this story and left sweet comments and kudos. On with the next chapter and last chapter.
> 
> Sorry for mistakes
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

"Peter!"

In one frozen second between stand off and fight, Tony's eyes flicked from Peter to the man. As if his mind and body had plunged into killer mode, the genius took two large steps and roughly grabbed the man by his back collar and threw him off the boy "Get away from him!" he roared like a beast ready to tear the human apart who dared to hurt his kid

Brian grunted when his body hit the floor. He screwed his face and got up to charge at Tony with a mighty cry "I'm going to kill him! You cannot stop me!"

Tony dodged to his side on one fluid move and Brian swiveled in his direction. His menacing eyes were blaring red as he raised a fist. But before he could make a move, Tony gave a hard punch to his side and then his fist went flying towards his head. Brian fell on his knees gasping for air and Tony was about hit him again when a pair of hands stopped him "Tony stop!"

Tony growled at the interruption and turned around to see the person who was restraining him "Happy let me go! He hurt Peter"

Happy struggled to keep his hold on his friend "I got him Tony but the kid needs you. Look!"

Tony paused. Peter. His eyes immediately shifted on the boy and his stomach bunched in million knots. Peter hadn't moved an inch from his place and it scared the hell out of the billionaire

Moving quickly, Tony went to Peter's side and dropped down next to him "Pete? Hey can you hear me?" he panicked when the boy didn't respond to his voice or touches. Peter's face was still and there a was a visible knot on the side of his head. What made Tony sick the most was the massive bruise forming around the kid's throat

"Is he alright?" asked Happy who had restrained Brian in the corner of the room. Brian had an evil smirk on his face "He's dead"

"Shut up!" hissed Happy wrapping his belt on Brian's arms. He then proceeded to call the security, all the while worrying for the boy lying motionless on the floor 

Tony didn't care what was going on behind him as he was solely focused on the boy below. He placed his two fingers on Peter's bruised skin and prayed for any signs of life "C'mon Peter... please don't go... c'mon kid"

Tony cursed loudly when he couldn't find a pluse. He titled Peter's head up and blew two puffs of air "Breathe...please breathe" After few attempts, Peter's gargled breathing reached his ears and felt utterly releaved "That's it kiddo..fight back...keep breathing"

Peter jerked as sudden jolt of pain gushed through his entire body. His chest felt like it was on fire as he coughed violently. He thrashed in his mentor's arms, gasping for air, mind trying to find a place where pain wouldn't follow him. His tongue was soaked in the taste of blood, trailing down from the corner of his mouth which heightened Tony's fear "Kid? What's... What's happening to you?"

Happy rushed towards the pair, eyes widening at the scene "Tony his airways is blocked. I think his nose is bleeding into his throat. Turn the kid to his side or lift him up higher"

Tony propped Peter up, holding him close to his chest "Easy kid...I got you...you're okay" Slowly the boy started to cough up the blood that had threatened to suffocate him and his body relaxed against Tony's hold "Mr..St.." he coughed again and Tony gently hushed him "Don't talk Pete. Focus on breathing"

Peter felt extremely exhausted and he closed his eyes, head falling foward as he gave into darkness. Tony carefully cradled the boy and looked at Happy "Call Bruce now and ask him to meet me at the medbay"

Happy nodded getting into action and Tony's eyes shifted at the corner of the room "Where is he?"

"Locked away for now" replied Happy

"Keep him there until I come" Tony easily picked Peter up and rushed towards the medbay. He tightened his hold on the boy protectively and thanked all the angels above for saving his life. He shuddered thinking what would have happened if he would have been few seconds late.

LATER

Peter's head was pounding as he slowly came back to real world. He tried to find the reason behind his headache and flashes of what happened before came rushing into his mind. Last thing he remembered was looking into Brian's venom filled eyes and the feeling of his large hands that were crushing his throat. The boy cluched the sheets below and took a deep breath which really felt nice. He peeled his eyes open and was surprised to find that instead of bright lights of medbay, he was in the softly lit room and laid on even softer and comfortable sheets. Where was he?

_"Relax and accept your fate...Spiderman"_

Peter's eyes went wide and he pushed himself up but cried out when a sudden rush of pain shot in his throat. He felt dizzy and his body swayed to his side. He would have fallen off the bed if a strong pair of hands hadn't caught him last second "Whoa whoa... Easy kid. You're okay" 

Peter took panic breaths and turned to see the face of his mentor "Mr... Stark..."

"Relax Peter. You're still healing"

Tears threatened to leak from the young hero's eyes "..he knows.. that man.. he.. knows I'm spider...." he caught his throat that was hurting so much

Tony held Peter by his shoulders and gave a light push so the boy would lie down again "It's okay Peter. Don't worry about it. I've taken care of him"

Peter reluctantly laid back and looked at Tony with confused eyes "Wha.. How?" he groaned in pain as the burning sensation in his throat flared up again

"Don't strain yourself kid. Let me do the talking. I'll explain everything to you" Tony took his place on a chair next to Peter "You're still tensed. Calm down kid"

Peter nodded inhaling deeply "Wha..happ'n?"

"First of all... I'm so sorry Peter" Tony lowered his eyes and sighed sadly but Peter could easily hear the guilt in his voice "His name is Brian McDermott. He was my business partner. Five years back I found out he was conducting his own personal business under the name of my company. He was selling drugs to school and college students"

Peter listened to each and every word with shocked expression

"I broke our partnership and send him to jail. He got sentenced for five years but he was released six months early for his good behaviour" Tony shook his head in disgust "He came to me and asked for my forgiveness. I don't know what was I thinking...or what made me do it but I decided to give him another chance" 

Peter gave weak nod "How did...he know....ab't me?" Tony clenched his jaw and then rubbed his bruised knuckles. Peter knew the man had most probably interrogated Brian in Ironman style "Is he... dead?" 

Tony sighed "I wish he was...believe me kid, if Happy hadn't stopped me, we would be visiting his grave right now. But I did make sure he won't utter a single word about your true identity" he spoke with confidence

"Mr Stark..." Peter strained himself to talk

"Brian was looking for revenge Peter. He wanted to hurt someone close to me. He started keeping an close eye on the compound. He saw you come in as Peter and leave as...Spiderman. He hacked our security and knew FRIDAY was being updated so he decided to make his move. He knew hurting you will...hurt me so he targeted you"

Peter swallowed painfully

"Brian also confessed that he drugged the drink that was offered to you. If given to any normal human, it would have knocked him unconscious even before he could finish his drink but thank god to your high metabolism that you less effected. Bruce said it will take few more hours to wear off the drugs" said Tony and Peter now knew why his body betrayed him when Brian attacked him. If Tony hadn't arrived at right time, he would have been dead by now "Tha...Thank you"

Tony's eyes fell on the fading bruises and guilt filled his heart again "You shouldn't be thanking me kid. It was my fault he attacked you. If anything would have happened to you then...I'm sorry" 

Peter lightly shook his head "Not..your fault. You saved.. my life" 

"But..."

"Not your fault" Peter repeated again "I'm glad your spidey senses were...working" 

Tony raised his eyebrows "Last time I checked that was your thing" 

"Now it's...your thing too"

Tony managed to give a small smile "Get some rest. I'll be right here when you wake up" Peter smiled back "I know Mr...Stark" he yawned closing his exhausting eyes. Tony draped the sheet up to his shoulder and smiled fondly at the sleeping boy "I'll always protect you Underoos" 

THE END :-)))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment one last time :-)))

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment :-)))


End file.
